2 Broke Girls: And The Question
by ThoughtsRoam
Summary: Caroline wonders if Max's lesbian past is as true as she claims it is.


2 Broke Girls: And The Question

Caroline was curious, to say the very least. She knows that they were mostly jokes, usually to defuse the situation, as was Max's style. Still, Caroline couldn't quell the urge to know; had Max actually had sex with a girl before? Not that it would make any real difference if she had, Caroline loved Max for who and what she was. She simply needed to know for knowing sake.

Living with Max over the years, she'd heard all about her many homosexual affairs, especially with one "Tina "The" Turner", she'd just never had proof of it. But since Max never denied it or confirmed it, Caroline was left wondering. So one night, when Max was preparing cupcakes in their tiny apartment, Caroline finally worked up the nerve to ask. She tried to "casually" walk over to the counter where Max was mixing batter.

Max could see how nonchalant Caroline was pathetically attempting to be.

"Something on your mind champ?" Max asked first. Caroline hadn't planned for Max to speak first, but she couldn't back down now.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She moved to stand on the same side of the counter as Max.

"Better than anyone I know," she chuckled at how clever she found herself.

"Go ahead, shoot," Max continued, pouring the batter into the tray. Caroline, inconspicuously, cleared her throat.

"So, I know that you like to joke a lot" Caroline started, nervously.

"Yeah, I do," Max replied, unsure of where this was going. She carefully placed the tray into the oven.

Caroline, almost stuttering at this point,

"And I know that sometimes you're serious, like that story you told me about that drag queen cop." Caroline personally liked that story best.

"Mhmm," Max still not seeing the point.

"Well, I was just wondering,"

"Yeah?" Max offered, gesturing her to keep going.

"That if, ummm."

Max was starting to get annoyed.

"Spit it out, woman! The cupcakes will be done before you are!" Max said, wanting to speed up the conversation.

"HAVE YOU REALLY HAD SEX WITH A GIRL BEFORE?!" She yelled, a little too loud. An awkward silence seemed to form as a miasma in the room. Each second making it exponentially more unbearable. Caroline had clasped her mouth shut. It was impossible to tell what Max was thinking, her face was totally expressionless. The only other time Caroline blushed this hard was when she accidentally called Beyoncé "Reyoncé".

In her defense though, she was kinda drunk that night. That excuse wouldn't cut it this time, she was stone cold sober. An incredibly awkward moment later; Max bursted out laughing, her signature smile wide across her face. Caroline was still frozen from the tension, while Max was holding her stomach and bending over from laughter. Max had laughed to the point of tears, somehow not ruining her makeup.

Caroline had relaxed, but still didn't say anything, wanting to see how her roommate would really react.

Max was gasping for air when she was done laughing.

"Oh god that's funny. That's what you were so nervous about asking?" Max said finally catching her breath. Caroline simply nodded her head, too embarrassed to say anything more.

"Well, yeah." Max admitted, as if it was no big deal. In reality it really wasn't, but Caroline was still amazed at how casually she said it. She needed more details.

"Really? What was it like? Sex with a girl, that is?" She inquired. Learning more about Max seemed like an endless quest, just when she thought she knew all there was about the buxom brunette, she'd say or do something completely unexpected.

"Well," Max began searching for the words,

"It's...softer than it is with a guy. More personal cuz they know what you want, what you need." She continued, an edge to her voice that made it seem like she was replaying her sapphic experiences in her head. A wicked smile grew across her face as what was apparently a pleasant memory popped into her head. Caroline suddenly felt uncomfortable standing next to Max as she replayed past sexual experiences.

After an insufferable amount of time, Max cleared her throat, examined Caroline and asked,

"Why so curious, feeling a little...adventurous?" Max, stepped closer to Caroline.

She chuckled nervously,

"No, it's just that wanted to know a little more about you is all." Caroline tried to back up, she was feeling a little hot under the collar from this exchange.

"Mm-hmm. Seems like you want to know more than just a little huh?" Max said, still advancing towards her roommate.

"I just wanted to know, y'know just cuz. I've always been a little interested in ummm lesbian sex I guess, I mean not like in a hands-on way." Caroline couldn't back up any further, she had reached the wall by Max's door.

"Kinda like just in a purely platonic non-sexual, tell me sorta way. You know what I mean?" She skittishly asked. Hoping that would ease the tension she felt building in the air.

"Mmm, why don't I show you instead? It's faster and...funner" Max explained, a wicked smile across her face, mere inches from Caroline.

"Funner is not a word" Caroline corrected her.

"Oh shut up and come here." Max saw through her ploy.

She pressed her wine red lips against the strawberry pink lips of Caroline. She simultaneously slid her hands down Caroline's pants while opening her bedroom door. Her fingers glided down to Caroline's entrance. Max wrapped her other arm her slim waist to guide her to her bed.

Caroline was out of breath from their brief yet passionate make out session. Her lungs were desperate for air. Max still had her hand in Caroline pants, teasing her now dripping folds.

"Mmmm, let's begin our demonstration shall we?" Max said, she pushed the blonde onto the bed as she made short work of taking off her pants and underwear. Caroline wanted to protest, saying that they were going too fast. Which was kind of hard to make seem genuine since her roommate was undressing her and she offered zero resistance against her. The brunette had Caroline's legs wide open, not a stitch of fabric on her lap.

Max was licking her lips, staring at Caroline's center, a hungry look on her maw. Still Caroline felt the need to protest.

But all words of defiance melted into moans in her mouth as Max parted her entrance with her tongue. Max laid in front of Caroline, she lifted the blonde's legs by her thighs onto her shoulders. Max's tongue coaxed the moans of her best friend into groans and then into calls of ecstasy. After a sufficient amount of time spent opening Caroline up, Max lifted her head. Her mouth covered in Caroline's fluids giving her face a sheen that Caroline found simply intoxicating.

Max licked her lips and said,

"Like I said, softer. Now part 2, we'll get more personal." Max started to remove Caroline's shirt with no protest from the former heiress, who was now into it. She sat up, kissing Max, tasting herself on her lips. Without breaking the kiss, Max introduced two of her fingers into Caroline. Caroline let out a deep moan into Max's mouth as they slowly entered her. While Max alternated between her index and middle finger entering and exiting Caroline's cavern, Caroline took issue with the amount of clothes that Max was still wearing and tasked herself with removing them.

Fortunately Max had chosen to wear a button up shirt that day, so they didn't have to break their kiss while Caroline unhooked Max's bra. The mountains that Max called her breasts swung free, Caroline cupped them in her hands, a long time fantasy of hers. She gave the girls a squeeze and as Max cooed in her mouth. Max then brought a third finger into the equation, making Caroline moan.

Max used her other arm to press Caroline closer to her. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders as Max increased the pace of her invasion of Caroline. Caroline sunk her nails into Max's back as pleasure started to build higher and higher up inside her. Orgasmic bliss rolled in like a tidal wave as Caroline came around Max's fingers.

"OOOOH FUCK!" she yelled out, still maintaining a level of eloquence, while Max worked her through her orgasm. Caroline kissed Max deep and hard, her muscles spasming as she had what was arguably the best orgasm of her life. She could feel Max smiling against her lips. After what felt like an hour of pure nirvana her orgasm started to cool down. Max extracted her fingers to show Caroline, She slipped her middle finger into her mouth as Caroline watched, aroused.

She grabbed Max's hand, slick with her juices, putting her index finger in her mouth. Caroline didn't know what came over her, normally she wouldn't ever consider doing something so lewd. But like many things when Max was involved, she didn't behave like her normal self. Enthralled by the taste of her juices on her roommate's fingers, Caroline hadn't noticed that Max had laid her back down.

Max lifted her legs onto her shoulders again. She pulled her closer towards her, lifting her off her back. Caroline felt Max's breasts on her back and butt, her knees folded over Max's shoulders. Max's face was mere inches from her lower lips.

"Part 3, they know what you want." Max said, her left hand holding Caroline's thigh in place, while the other traveled to Caroline's breasts. She twisted and tugged at the small mounds, getting the nipples nice and erect. Caroline grabbed the bed sheets to steady herself as she began to breathe heavily in anticipation. She looked up in time to see Max plunge her tongue into, well, her. The soft muscle nimbly explored Caroline's inner walls, showing her just how experienced she was.

Max brought her knees under Caroline's back for further support as she continued her spelunking of Caroline nether regions. At this point what Caroline was doing could no longer be classified as moaning and groaning. It was a fine blend of animalistic screams and profanity, cursing Max's name and apparently trying to alert any neighbors that weren't already disturbed by their carnal activities.

Max had been worried that her woman-pleasing skills might be rusty, but evidently it was like riding a bike, if your bike was your best friend. Max dove into Caroline as if she had buried treasure inside her, and the only way to get it out was with her tongue. She had both hands massaging Caroline breasts, she didn't need to hold Caroline's leg in place. The ex-billionaire had decided to damn near choke her with her thighs.

Not that it slowed Max down, her feast of Caroline's mound continued, still delivering Caroline the best sexual experience of her life. The depths of her partner/roommate tasted better than any of her past lays, and she could easily imagine herself doing this again sometime.

Caroline, on the other couldn't imagine anything, let alone the future. Her normally calculating mind was incapable of doing anything besides shouting the expletives; "FUCK!" and "SHIT!" With the occasional instruction such as; "DEEPER!" and "HARDER", to which Max kindly obliged. Every orgasm Max gave her felt like a firework and Max's tongue was the fourth of July.

Despite the poor analogy, Caroline had no other way to describe what was happening to her. It defied comprehension, the way that Max evoked orgasm after orgasm in her. As one cooled down, she started summoning another. If Caroline hadn't known any better, she'd say that she had several at the same time. It wasn't as if Caroline was brand new to oral sex, she had a _few_ boyfriends in the past that were courteous enough.

But they merely scratched the surface in comparison to the deep scale excavation that Max was performing. And yet Max had expertly filled her up better than some of the more endowed men she'd been with. Even though her breasts were miniscule in comparison to Max's, she attended to them as well as she did her box. Caroline, in her orgasm addled mind, thought that Max made her go insane, as she heard beeping.

Max had evidently joined her in her insanity, as she heard it too.

"Shit!" She yelled as she dropped Caroline suddenly while she was on the cusp of yet another orgasm. Caroline wasn't in the best mindset to do much, but she was aware of the fact that her pleasure had stopped. Her chest heaving like she had just run a marathon, she turned to see Max walk to the kitchen. Just before she left the room however, she turned around to face the exhausted blonde.

"When I'm done with the cupcakes, you can show me how much you've learned," she unzipped her jeans to reveal to Caroline how drenched her panties were.

"I'm looking forward to your review." Max said, a Cheshire style grin on her face. She turned and exited on that note, entering the main room without her shirt on or zipping up her pants. Caroline laid down to catch her breath, and mentally preparing herself for round two.

Sometimes asking questions turned out alright.

The end.


End file.
